In the Arms of Love
by Rising From The Flames
Summary: Lupin/Tonks during the last few minutes of their life. Short, sweet and sad. Rated for some minor violence that might disturb young children, but nothing worse than in the seventh HP book.


**Hey! So, as you've probably noticed I'm really into challenges now (third in less than a week.) Well, this one is sad, unlike my others. It's for Seriusly Smart's In Memory of the Dead Challenge. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**In the Arms of Love**

Tonks dove out of the way of yet another green light before sending a body bund curse at her opponent which hit him in the chest. She was standing in a small corridor with Remus, a four students and a group of at least a dozen death eaters. She had found Remus in this corridor holding back the death eaters and had joined in immediately.

"Remus, there are two many." She shouted over the noise as Remus ran towards her, holding back a death eater at the same time.

"We'll tell the students to run while we hold them off. They'll be more use to Harry alive." He said, crushing Tonks in a one armed hug after shooting a stunner at his death eater.

"There's no way we'll get out of this alive." She said calmly, staring into his eyes.

"That's why you're going with them." Remus said, shooting another stunner at an advancing death eater. He missed, but the death eater had to take a minute to regain his balance after dodging the spell.

"I'm not leaving you." Tonks said, a fire burning in her eyes.

"You need to get out of this to take of Teddy!" Remus said angrily, grabbing her arm tightly.

"Between Harry and Mum he'll have more people to take care of him than he'll know what to do with. I'm not leaving you!" She said fiercely. "If we go, we go together." Remus stared into her eyes, and saw that there was no dissuading her. Sighing he turned to the students.

"GET OUT OF HERE, GO FIND MCGONAGAL AND TELL HER THEY'RE COMING IN THROUGH THE PASSAGE ON THE FOURTH FLOOR!" He shouted at the students, they looked surprised but turned and ran out of the hallway throwing jinxes over their shoulders. A couple death eaters tried to follow, but Remus conjured a wall that they smashed into.

The death eaters seemed confused for a moment but they soon realized victory was theirs and started attacking with renewed fervor. Tonks and Remus were slowly forced back until they were standing with their backs against the wall. Suddenly a curse hit the wall and it exploded behind them. Remus pushed Tonks to the ground and threw himself ontop of her to protect her from the rubble raining down on them. When the dust cleared Tonks tried to stand up, but found Remus wasn't letting her. She tried again, and this time he slid off her and fell on the ground. It was then that she noticed the huge gash on his throat and blood streaming from it.

A cool numbness over took her. She felt no pain, she felt no anger. Her mind was clearer than it had ever been in her life. There was just one idea floating around in the endless mass of nothingness. She hadn't lost Remus because she would be rejoining him soon and she would be taking as many death eaters with her as she could. She held her head high and stared at the death eaters, who seemed a little frightened of her cool demeanor. Once again they recovered almost instantly and started aiming spells at her. She didn't try to dodge or block any of them but they all missed.

"Avada Kedavra." She whispered, staring into the eyes of the man was aimed at and she watched as the light in them went out. She felt nothing at killing another person; she was going to be with Remus again soon anyway, what was the point of feeling guilty. She shot the curse at one and then another, never ducking any of the spells shot at her. She didn't know how, but she knew that Remus was protecting her from the spells until it was time for her to join him.

Finally there was only one man left. He cowered as she turned towards him but she lowered her wand, never moving her eyes from his face.

"My work is done here. Let me come to you, my love." She whispered, a single tear rolling down her face. The last death eater seemed to gain courage from the tear and raised his wand. She saw his mouth say those two words, saw the jet of green light. In the moment before it hit her an image popped into her head. An image of Remus smiling at her, holding little Teddy in his arms. The last thing she would ever see in this life.

The green light hit and she fell, her head landing on Remus' chest and her hand in his.

**Please Review! **


End file.
